Cave Story The Story!
by PsychicInu
Summary: Cave Story in a story type form with 2 OCs


**Inu: This…is how I imagine Cave Story, y'know…including my OCs…but it is still basically the same to the original, in cases of the dialogue…not like Cave Story+ as much and if you've never played, this kinda explains the storyline…my way! And Quote talks and knows his name…**

**~START~**

From somewhere, a transmission…

Connecting to network…

Logged on.

Executing chat algorithm.

"Sue? You there? It's me. Kazuma! I managed to get away somehow, but I've gotten lost…I've found a shelter, but there's nothing here. If you can hear me, please answer!...Please?"

~!~!

Quote awoke in a strange cave. He found a door in his current location and went through. There were two paths, but one seemed to be blocked so he couldn't get through.

There were spikes that were on the floor and the roof of the cave. "I'm guessing that's gonna hurt so I'm staying far away from those…" Quote mumbled and jumped over the two on the ground, avoiding the two on the roof. He avoided a bat that for some reason was flying only up and down in the same spot.

Quote found a capsule, which made him more resistant to enemies. After avoiding more enemies and freaking out over water, he found another door. Walking in, there was a Mimiga in there…asleep. "Hey a gun! I'm sure this guy wouldn't mind if I just took it and left…." Quote picked up the Polar Star and left.

~!~!

From somewhere, a transmission…

Searching for user "Sue"…

1 user "Sue" found.

"Sue! Please respond! They're looking for you…Are you asleep? Your brother is so lonely…"

~!~!

With the Polar Star, finding his way back was much easier. Quote decided to take the other path, that seemed accessible now. He defeated the enemies there, and he found another door. When Quote when through that door though…he was falling.

~!~!

"Suuuue! I'm so hungry…there's nothing to eat and I've been reduced to feeding on cockroaches…haha. That was a joke. Haha. If I have to though, I really will…"

~!~!Mimiga Village~!~!

"Hand over the key!"

"No! I won't!"

"Are you trying to protect Sue? She's a stranger! She's not one of us!"

"Sue's a good person. I'd never betray her!"

"Toroko…When the Doctor comes, you know he'll take someone away again…If we don't turn Sue over, it might be you he takes instead."

"But…But…"

"The key, Toroko!" The conversation between the two Mimiga was interrupted when Quote fell out of nowhere. The Mimiga known as Toroko ran away, while the other stayed.

"Ow…that hurt…" Quote sighed, he looked at the Mimiga that stayed. "I'm not evil!"

"What? You're not an enemy? I thought for sure it was them…I'm King. I'm the number-one in this village. Not that that means a whole lot, with only six of us left. Well, seven counting Sue. She's not one of us though. She's just an outsider who showed up recently," the other Mimiga, King explained.

"Oh, okay! Bye!" Quote had left before King said any more. He explored the village and found a reservoir. Quote avoided the water until he spotted something shining in there, diving down to get it, it was a silver locket. He came back up to the surface to find the Mimiga, Toroko.

"Ah!" Toroko shouted before running off. Quote followed her out and found the her and King talking by the time he was there.

"Give me the key!" King demanded.

"No!" Toroko ran past King, running away. Quote decided to walk around more and he found a shack. Toroko then came in and started to attack, "Why you!"

"Ack! CRAZY MIMIGA!" Quote shot her with his Polar Star, which didn't kill her but she fell to the floor. He walked over to her, "Uh…you okay..?"

"Eeeek! Save me, save me!...Huh? You're…you're not with the Doctor?" Toroko asked.

"I don't even know who that is!" Quote exclaimed.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You had me worried. The Doctor's such a mean guy. Popping up in our village and taking us away, sometimes even killing us…Like my brother. He killed my brother. Oh! That pendant! You found it for me?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Sue gave that to me! Well, I shouldn't have it anymore. King gets his ears all in a tangle when he sees Sue and I getting along…You can have it." There was a sudden banging at the door, and some 'thing' came in.

"OH YEA!" It shouted as it bursted through the door. A robot that looked like Quote was laughing by the door.

"That's not the Kool-Aid man, I thought that at first too!" She laughed.

"There you are! You can't hide from me, no no! I've got the nose of a Bloodhound!" the 'thing' stated.

"Indeed you do," A girl teleported in and landed near the robot and the 'thing'. "The nose and dare I say the brain as well."

"Misery!" the 'thing' shouted. "I found her first!"

"You—You guys are with the Doctor, aren't you?" Toroko asked.

"I still never got this, doctors are supposed to be good and cure people but whatever!" the robot sighed.

"So you're Sue, eh? The Doctor has called for you. Come along, now." Misery looked at Toroko.

"Uh..what? I'm not Sue." Toroko was then placed in a bubble made by Misery. "Ah!"

"Balrog. I leave the rest to you. Ellipsis, come on!" Misery then disappeared.

"DANG IT! I wanted to stay with Balrog!" The robot, Ellipsis, shouted. "Bye!"

"NO WAIT! YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG-!" Toroko tried to shout and inform them but it didn't help.

"Not AGAIN! I always have to clean up! And here I found her FIRST!" Balrog then looked at Quote. "So what's your deal? You gonna fight me with that thing?"

~CHOICE TIME~

Choice 1: Fight him

Choice 2: Don't fight him

They both lead to the same chapter later but I couldn't decide which to pick, I mean naturally yes right? But picking no is funny!

**~END~**

**Inu: So…kinda a choose your own adventure thing. But not all the time only like trading Quote's Polar Star and stuff like that will happen. And you met one of my 2 OCs in this!**


End file.
